boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SausageMan054
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SausageMan054 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RaiderZ (talk) 18:10, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You have spammed once on the Saedee page. do that again and ill block you for a year. I can do that you know. But otherwise, do not do it again.RaiderZ (talk) 18:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) sausage man says he is sorry Hey sausage. i demoted sclera to just a bearucrat! Now the backup sclera which is ME can take over the wiki! RaiderZ cannot stop us!DefectedAD (talk) 18:47, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Watch your language. I can strip you of your rights if I want.DefectedAD (talk) 21:24, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You don't know what I can do! Do not worry, I can strip AF of his rights.RaiderZ (talk) 16:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) So? I can promote AF again and again and again and again without the original sclera1 knowing. YOU CANNOT STOP AF!!!!!!!! Congratulations on blocking AF-506! I like that!RaiderZ (talk) 16:17, June 10, 2014 (UT Why do you have to be like this??TinCan124 (talk) 17:45, June 10, 2014 Sausageman, just don't listen to AF, alright? Tin Can, Sausage Man good job. Let's hope they don't come back...--RaiderZ (talk) 18:57, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Sausage man. I was listening to you in KM club.DefectedAD (talk) 20:25, June 10, 2014 (UTC) what did i say?(SausageMan054 (talk) 20:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) Uh...Im not telling you.DefectedAD (talk) 20:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) It's like telling about my private parts. I don't want to tell you.DefectedAD (talk) 20:38, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello, sausage man. It is time I revealed myself to you.AF-Epyon (Leader) (talk) 20:47, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I am now admin thx to 506. DO WHATEVER I ASK.AF-Epyon (Leader) (talk) 20:56, June 10, 2014 (UTC) First, help us in taking over the wiki. Thats all sausage. Tell your tinny friend and raidy friend too.AF-123 (V unit) (talk) 21:03, June 10, 2014 (UTC) all we need is your cooperation. so just give in sausage.DefectedAD (talk) 21:06, June 10, 2014 (UTC) well? were waiting.......DefectedAD (talk) 21:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) HAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHDefectedAD (talk) 21:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) SELL IN SAUSAGEDefectedAD (talk) 21:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, you have earned our trust. You are now part of TheAdminWatch.AF-123 (V unit) (talk) 21:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) and if you try to block me , Ihave backupDefectedAD (talk) 21:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Ill make sure you doDefectedAD (talk) 21:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I HAVE THAT POWERDefectedAD (talk) 21:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC) guess who?DefectedAD (talk) 21:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Make me...a good guyRaiderZ (Back up) (talk) 21:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I blocked you after you blocked your silly malcontents, or friends as you call them..See you and thx for being our puppet. :)AF-Epyon (Leader) (talk) 16:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I stopped the whole organization. Cheers.RaiderZ (Back up) (talk) 17:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey sausage, we're back.Sclera1 (Back up) (talk) 20:09, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Surrender to us now. I will make a critical move if you do not surrender.AF-Epyon (Leader) (talk) 21:13, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Bolts and Blip were friends, but due to certain disputes Blip called Bolts a stupid screw up and Bolts joined Dr. Blood, severing their friendship, becoming a tool for the latter to use for his destructive acts.RaiderZ (talk) 17:42, June 17, 2014 (UTC) hi